A Open Sea Incedent
by JawBreaker2000
Summary: Gumball and all his friends go out to sea on sail boats. They were all having a wonderful time intil a shark showed up and ruined everything.
1. Geting Ready

**Ok before we start your probably wondering when im gonna do a segual to School Killer well ill do that soon but I just thought I would do a small story before so here we go!**

Year: 2006

Place: Elmore docks

Gumball was getting his sailboat ready to go for another sail on the sea with his friends. Darwin asked if he could come. Gumball let him come without no complaints but while at the docks he was really getting in the way.

Tobias walked by Gumballs boat.

''Hey dude you ready to go sailing?'' He asked

''You bet'' Gumball said in return.

Darwin accidently trpied and knocked into gumball making him drop whatever he was doing.

''sorry'' Darwin said.

''Look if your gonna get in the way you might as well go home your lucky I let you come with me I didn't have to take you you know!'' Gumball said angerly

''I said I was sorry you jerk'' Darwin yelled

''Is this kid causing you trouble Gumball?'' Rachel said as she picked Darwin up

''Hey put me down! Darwin yelled

''Oh stop being a pussy come on you can come with me!'' she said

''REALLY'' Darwin said

''Yep come on'' she said as she led him to her boat

''Cool bye gumball!'' Darwin said as he followed Rachel to her boat

''Now back to what I was saying- Hi Gumball!''

''Oh hey penny how are you?'' Gumball said

''Im great can I come on your boat?'' She asked

''Sure''

''Oh can Leslie come on to''

''sure I guess'' Gumball said

''Thanks Gumball come on Leslie!'' Penny said as she and Leslie got Gumball's boat

''Now theres four people on the boat how much can this boat hold? Tobias asked

''SEE YOU LATER SUCKERS!'' Banana Joe yelled as he sailed away on his boat away from the docks.

''Oh im going to cach up with you!'' Gumball yelled


	2. Set Sail and First Attack!

''HURRY UP SUCKAS YOUR GOING TO SLOW!'' Yelled Tobias as they zoomed out the harbor with the others

''Oh we'll catch up to you!'' Ricky yelled as he speeded up his boat.

''YOUR GOING TO SLOW BANANA JOE!'' Gumball yelled to him.

''Oh shut up Im going as fast as this boat will take me!'' He said in return.

Just then Rachel's passed by with her and Darwin in it.

''HI GUMBALL!'' Darwin yelled as they passed.

''You think you can go faster than -WHAT THE HEY!'' Gumball yelled as he got hit in the face with a water balloon.

''HEADS UP TOBIAS!'' Rachel yelled as she through a Water balloon at him.

''TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME!'' He yelled as he got out some Water balloons and through them back.

Soon they were all throwing Water balloons at each other.

''Lets go faster!'' Penny yelled.

''Were going as fast as this Boat will go!'' Gumball said

''Are you sure we can't go any faster?'' Leslie asked

''Ill try'' Gumball said as he pulled a rope attached to the Sail which made the boat go faster.

''THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!'' Tobias yelled

Then Carmen and Alan's Boat swarmed by.

''HI GUYS'' Carmen yelled as she and Alan passed by.

Gumballs boat passed Ricky's and Tom's Boat.

''Man there going pretty fast'' Tom said.

''Don't worry we'll go faster then them!'' Ricky said as he made the boat go faster.

''So were are we going?'' Asked Leslie.

''Lets sail to the Lighthouse!'' Gumball said as he turned the Boat in the direction of the Lighthouse as everyone else followed.

**Meanwhile on a Tour Boat...**

Alright Guys you all know how to Scuba dive don't you?'' Asked the Guy who was in charge of the Team

Everyone nodded

''Good Leo is going to take you down Everyone ready?

Everyone nodded again

''Alright lets do this!'' He said

Everyone jumped off from the Boat and into the Water

They all split up into Groups and Swam in all Directions in one of the Groups the Group split up into 2 One of the 2 Swam to the Bottom of the Ocean

One of them stayed behind to do something while the other swam alone and soon got lost. He tried looking for the others but couldn't find them and was starting to head into Deep Water were there were a lot of Sea Weed that was hard to get through

All of the sudden something came from the Sea Weed and tried to Bite him! He couldn't see what exactly what it was because he was to shock to even look but it seemed to have a bid burn on the left side of its face.

Then it snapped at him again but missed. The guy didn't wait any longer without a word out of his mouth he Scurried to the Surface Passing all the other Divers that look at him swim past. The worst part was when the shark Snapped at him it knocked off his thing **(I don't know what it's called)** that was attached to his Oxygen Tank that let him breath Under Water so basically he was holding his breath the hole time when he finally made it to the surface were the other Divers were called. When he got on the Boat he passed out right when he stepped on the Boat. That's all he remembered.


	3. Attack on Teenagers

**On The Main Land**

Nicole was driving the Car with Richard in the Passanger when and Ambulance drove by.

Nicole dicided to follow it to wherever it was going.

''Honey, why are we following the Ambulance?'' Richard asked.

''Oh I just want to see what happened'' She answered.

They followed it to the Docks were they saw a man laying on a small bed. When they got closer it looked as if he was scared half to death.

''What happened to him?'' Nicole asked

''I Don't know I just got a call saying there was a man who looked as if he was scared half to death when they went Diving'' Larry said (who in this Story is a cop)

''Witnesses said that he came up to the surface as fast as he could holding his breath the whole time'' He said.

''What could of possibly scare him that bad!'' Richard asked.

''I don't know?'' Larry said

''When did this even happen?'' asked Nicole.

''Right after the kids went out'' He said

''Wait a minute what kids?'' Nicole asked again.

''Oh, Carmen, Rachel, Banana Joe, Tom, Ricky, Alan, Gumball-

''WAIT GUMBALL!'' Nicole yelled.

''Yes they said they were going to the Light house- Hey were are you two going'' He yelled as he ran after them.

''We have to go and get Gumball he's in danger!'' Richard said

''Well Im coming to!'' Larry yelled as he got into the boat and got it started while Nicole called in for a Helicopter to help find the kids

**Meanwhile**

Banana Joe was pumping up his boat while everyone n Gumballs boat watch.

''Hey what are you looking at me for Im pumping my boat up what's so interesting in that!'' Banana Joe yelled to them not realizing he was pumping to much and popped one of the floats that kept the boat afloat.

''Aww crap!'' He said while the people on Gumballs boat started laughing at him.

''He Banana Joe someone pop your balloon!'' Tobias yelled to him

''Oh Shut up I can fix it'' He said angrily.

All of the sudden before he knew it his boat was getting pushed until it fell over by a great force. Back on Gumballs boat they saw in Horror what pushed his boat over. A Shark but it seemed to have a Giant burn on the left side of its face that didn't matter they Screamed for Banana Joe to swim to their boat while the others also saw what had happened and were now panicking.

''SWIM BANANA JOE HURRY!'' Tobias yelled.

''HURRY ITS COMING!'' Penny yelled

Banana Joe was quickly pulled onto the boat but now the shark was attacking them pushing it back and forth. Gumball grabbed onto one of the bars only to be knocked out by it when the shark rammed into the boat. It kept pushing it back and forth until the Boat flipped over throwing everyone on it into the water. The others were panicky as the shark swam past their boats.

''SOMEBODY HELP THEM!'' Tom yelled.

The Shark past Rachel's boat which had Her and Darwin in it. They were also panicking. Darwin was worried about his brother because he seen the Shark flip his boat over.

''HOLD ON DARWIN! Rachel yelled as she tried to make the boat go fast only to make it capsize throwing both of them into the water with the shark

Meanwhile on Ricky and Tom's boat Tom was panicking while Ricky tried to steer the boat.

''GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE MAN!'' Tom yelled.

''IM TRYING- WATCH OUT!'' Tom yelled as he realized they were about to run into Carmen and Alan's boat but it was to late and they hit the side throwing Alan in the water.

''ALAN'' Carmen yelled

''WHAT THE HELL GUYS!'' She yelled

''Sorry'' both of them said.

''WATCH OUT GUYS'' Screamed Clayton as he passed them and stopped when he got to Gumball's flipped over boat and got them all aboard his boat minus Gumball who was still knocked out and floating away from them.

When everyone in the water was pulled out of the water minus Gumball The Shark was no were to be seen. That's when Leslie noticed Gumball floating in the water thanks to his lifejacket keeping him afloat.

''SOMEBODY GET GUMBALL!'' Leslie yelled getting everyone's attention and realized Gumball was still in the water knocked out.

''DON'T WORRY WILL GET HIM!'' Yelled Carrie who had picked up Alan as she started to head for Gumball

Just then the Shark came back and was heading for Gumball.

''ITS BACK!'' Yelled Penny

''HURRY CARRIE ITS GOING FOR HIM'' Alan yelled

''GRAB HIS LIFEJACKET AND PULL HIM UP!'' Carrie yelled as the both grabbed his Lifejacket and tried to pull him up.

''IT'S GETTING CLOSER'' Alan yelled

Finally they pulled him onto the boat just in time before the giant Shark opened its mouth and tried to swallow him but missed and swam away.

''That was a close one'' Carrie said

''Gumball is bleeding pretty bad we have to get him out of here!'' Alan said

''ARE YOU GUYS OK?'' Tobias yelled

''WE HAVE TO GET MIKE TO A DOCTER WERE GOING BACK TO THE HARBOR'' Carrie yelled to them.

''WHAT DO WE DO'' He yelled again.

''JUST STAY THERE WE'LL GET HELP'' Alan yelled as they started heading back to the harbor.

''Great now what do we do!'' Penny asked.

''Ok let me think'' Tobias said

''OK LISTEN EVERYONE LETS PULL ARE BOATS TOGETHER INTO A RAFT AND WAIT UNTIL HELP COMES!'' Tobias yelled to everyone else.

''HERE SOME ROPE!'' Tom yelled as he through some Rope to Rachel and Darwin.

''HERE CARMEN CATCH!'' Tobias yelled as he through Rope to Carmen

Everyone then attached the rope to any part of there boat and pulled all the boats together into a raft

''Ok now what do we do'' Rachel asked.

''I guess we'll have to wait until help arrives.

So everyone just sat and waited for help to come.


	4. Helicopter Attack and Rachel's Death

**Back to Nicole**

''Did they say were their going?'' Richard asked

''I think they said they were going to the lighthouse'' Larry said

''Well what are we waiting for go to the lighthouse!'' Nicole said

Then they started heading to the light house.

**Meanwhile..**

The kids were still waiting to be rescued on the raft that was their boats.

''So how long until help arrives?'' Tom asked

''I don't know whenever it arrives'' Tobias said

''Well I hope it comes soon otherwise we might be turned into lunch for that thing that attacked us'' Leslie said

''What was that thing anyway?'' Rachel asked

''It looked like a Shark to me" Ricky said

''Well whatever it was I hope it dosn't come back'' Carmen said

''Man this is- Hey whats that?'' Banana Joe asked pointing up in the sky

''Is that a Helicopter?'' Tobias asked

''It is! HEY OVER HERE!'' Ricky yelled trying to get the Helicopter's attention. Sure enough the Heliocopter flew down towards them.

''WERE SAVED!'' Darwin cheered.

The pilot stepped out.

''Is anyone hurt?'' he asked

They all shook their heads.

''Good I was sent by someone back on the mainland to come and rescue you guys'' The pilot said

''Its not a big mystery to know who that was'' Darwin said

''Ok Im going to pull you back to the mainland anyone got any rope?'' He asked

''Here catch!'' Tobias yelled as he threw some rope to him. He attached it to one of the floats on his chopper.

''Now hold on to something'' He said as he got back into the Helicopter and started it up.

The blades started moving and the Helicopter was about to lift off until out of no were the Shark came back and bit down on one of the floats on the Helicopter and wouldn't let go.

''WHAT THE HELL!'' The pilot yelled.

He tried to take off but the strength of the Shark was to strong and kept him from taking off.

''OH MY GOD'' He yelled as the shark started to push the chopper upside down.

The kids watched in horror as the chopper capsized **(if you want to see that scene search up watch?v=rfaBTM2OnTw).**

The kids stared at the capsized chopper.

''Dammit!'' Tobias said

''ITS BACK!'' Leslie yelled

Then the shark rammed into the raft throwing Ricky and Darwin in the water.

''RICKY GRAB MY HAND!'' Tom yelled to him.

''DARWIN!'' Rachel yelled as she jumped into the water after him.

''RACHEL!'' Tobias yelled.

''GET HIM ON THE BOAT!'' Penny yelled

Darwin quickly climbed on a capsized boat but Rachel couldn't get up.

''Hurry Rachel its coming!'' Darwin said

''I can't get up!'' Rachel yelled

The Shark came up behind her and before she knew it she was on a one way trip down the Sharks thRoat.

''NOOOOOO'' Darwin yelled.

''RACHEL!'' Tobias and Tom yelled as they saw in horror their sister being swallowed by the beast.

**Back to Nicole**

''Hey I think I see a boat!'' Larry said

''I see it to head to it!'' Nicole said

''Hey Gumballs on the Boat'' Richard said

''Really!'' Nicole said

They pulled along side of the boat were they found Alan, Carrie, and most of all Gumball!

''Mom!'' Gumball said when he saw her.

''Oh goodness I was so worried about you are you alright?'' Nicole said

''What happend to your head?'' Richard asked

''Oh a Shark hit us'' Gumball said

''A Shark?'' Nicole said

''Yep if it wasn't for us your son would of been Shark food if it wasn't for us'' Carrie said.

''Wheres the others?'' Larry said

"There still out there'' Alan said

''Should we go and find them?'' Richard asked

''Wait Mom'' Gumball said

''What'' Nicole said

''Please don't hate me for this'' Gumball said

''Oh how could I ever hate you" Nicole said to him

''Darwin's out there to'' Gumball

''WHAT!'' She said

''He wanted to come please don't get mad at me!''

''Fine but you stay right here and You two you will stay with them!'' She said to Larry and Richard.

''Us?'' Richard asked

''Yes!'' Nicole said

''That's ok with me I guess'' Larry said

''Be careful honey!'' Richard said

''I will'' She said as she gave him a kiss and then drove off to find the others and Darwin.


End file.
